scryedfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Zigmarl
Martin Zigmarl is an alter user and a member of HOLY. Personality In the anime, Zigmarl is a very noble man with strong convictions about his cause; hence the formation of HOLY, which was used to provide a safe haven for Alter users, who are constantly discriminated against by normal people, and the Mainland in particular. However, he is not above directly using his loyal followers to further his own goals, with the prime example being Ryuho. When Kyoji Mujo takes over HOLY, Zigmarl is usually in disdain whenever facing the man, and repeatedly lies to his face and secretly keeps his own agenda going to thwart the Mainland's goals. In the manga, however, Zigmarl's personality is noticeably just as, if not more so, demented as Kyoji Mujo's. His face is nothing but a front, as in reality is revealed to be a pretty boy at 19 years of age. His Alter is both the "Human Warp", to which, as its name implies, allows him to teleport wherever he so chooses, and that of the powerful "Galan Du", with a noticeable similarity to the Crystallized Alter Embodiment from the Other Side in the anime. He is then killed by said Alter, who takes on the role as the primary villain throughout the final volume. History Noticeably of much older age than every other Alter User and stated to be the very first one, Martin Zigmarl is the commanding officer of HOLY. An American immigrant to Japan, he was also the very first Alter User to be refined. This left his mysterious Alter power extremely unstable, to which it causes rapid aging in the user with each use. This is presumably why he takes on a much older appearance than any other Alter User, even early on. His Alter is not revealed until the last quarter of the series and is called "Alter Alias". It consists of two parts: An armor that protects the upper and lower sections of his body and a stand-alone mecha that can move both independently or be controlled by Zigmarl, similar in a way to Ryuho's Zetsuei. Using both the armor and mecha, Zigmarl can create nearly unstoppable shock waves of compressed air and takes on new levels of physical strength. Due to continual use of his Alter throughout his final face off with Ryuho, Zigmarl grows more and more elderly, finally dying of premature aging. In the end, he states that he only fought to awaken Ryuho's latent Alter ability in order for him to defeat Kyoji Mujo & essentially, the Mainland. Alter (Anime) Alter Alias: A truly unique "Alter" possessed by Martin Zigmarl, it is the only "Alter" in the entire series that manifests as two distinct constructs simultaneously with one another. Even more interesting about "Alter Alias" was that the two forms were an "alloy-type" and a "familiar", respectively; the "alloy-type" generated as a green-and-orange armor that covered Martin's neck, chest, shoulders, arms and legs (likely covering his torso from underneath his uniform also), with retractable pistons functioning to power the air-pressure bursts, while the "familiar" developed as a green-and-orange mechanoid roughly the same height as Martin, with a large barrel on its head for unleashing its air-pressure attacks. *'Air-Pressure Attraction-Repulsion': Martin has the ability to generate highly concentrated levels of air-pressure from both his own hands (through pressure holes on his elbows) and the nozzle of his "familiar". Given their dualistic nature, the effects of the generated air-pressure differ between the "alloy-type" and the "familiar": the air-pressure blasts generated from Martin himself repel the opponent away from himself via tremendous, high-velocity bursts that can cause considerable trauma to struck objects (even with megaton-scale durability), while the "familiar" forcibly pulls in objects with a prolonged funneling effect. *'Repulsion Shield': Martin can use his air pressure blasts to form a protective cone around himself, it is strong enough stop Zetsuei. *'Dual Burst': By combining the aforementioned traits of attraction and repulsion, the resulting shift of air-pressure can inflict even further damage against targets: first the "familiar" restrains the opponent by its attraction power, while Martin unleashes a blast of repulsive pressure from his elbows at the same time. *'Pressure Fist': The "Alter Alias familiar" is capable of channeling air-pressure around select bodyparts, in order to augment its striking power at a particular moment. The boost is sufficiently high to enable the "familiar" to deconstruct mid-tier "Alters" ("Stage 1 Zetsuei") to its fundamental energetic composition in a single punch. *'Pressure Shielding': With correctly timing his repulsive bursts of air-pressure to incoming objects, Martin can generate a frontal "barrier" of pressure with his palms to challenge the momentum of the projectile(s) and attempt to divert their path(s) from himself. The "barrier" can be maintained for at least several seconds across a surface area of several meters in front of Martin, and the effect was powerful enough to completely overwhelm both rocket limbs of "Stage 2 Zetsuei" simultaneously and deflect them to other sides of the chamber; the rocket limbs are the strongest techniques of that form of Zetsuei, which can generate double-digit megatons of TNT equivalent in clashes. Alter (Manga) Weapons Martian Raygun: A matching pair of bizarre firearms, presumably of Martian origin. These firearms project bolts of raw energy generated within the swirly-conical section of the gun, with the energy bolts travelling at least at relativistic speeds (being capable of tagging both "Death Bullet" Kazuma and "Zetsuei: Touryudan" Ryuhou with relative ease) and generating an output sufficient to harm both fighters and inflict visible injuries, which suggests that they're very powerful. Martian Death Ray: A gigantic turreted variation on the "Martian Raygun", the "Martian Death Ray" packs a tremendously destructive punch, but suffers the drawback of having to recharge the large weapon for several seconds in preperation to fire consecutive shots. A single blast from the "Martian Death Ray" was sufficient to render high-tier Taiki Aono (who has high durability) from a relatively healthy condition to a burned and bruised mess that was fatally injured within seconds of exposure to the large raygun model. Time Machine: Originally constructed by Martin, presumably under the command of Galan Du, this is a medium-sized spacecraft whose primary function is the ability to translocate targets (individuals or entire groups) into different periods of Earth's history via the "Time Dimension" (a timestream). This is performed by a rotatable turret cannon installed on the front of the spaceship, right beneath the cockpit, which projects a beam that performs the translocation. The user can manually dictate the direction of the cannon and the temporal destination (which can reach to at least 150 million years into the past Era and likely a similar range into the future) via a remote control carried on their person. Human warp: Manga Martin's primary "Alter" power and his most commonly used ability in combat. Martin is capable of actively distorting reality in a personal radius, enabling him to warp his body across short distances instantaneously and reappear at any location he chooses within at least a local region of 10 or so meters. The activation is quick enough to easily evade the punches of relativistic+ to potentially lightspeed fighters, and it is optimal for evasion of strong attacks. In addition to teleportation, Martin also appears capable of deconstructing existing materials through spatial distortion. *'John Woo Attack': An ability (likely originating from the power of "Human Warp", but officially unconfirmed) utilized by firing bolts from Martin's dual-wielding rayguns. John Woo is a Hong Kong director famously recognized for his usage of slow-motion in film choreography; Martin translates this tribute by forcefully inducing a dramatic slow-time effect on anyone struck by his rayguns, to the point that freefall from both Kazuma and Ryuhou at roughly a meter above the platform takes two hours to occur. Galan Du: A "familiar"-style "Alter" manifestation. The secondary "Alter" of Manga Martin Sigmar, which is only summoned to its master's side in desperate situations. Galan Du is unique among all "Alters" portrayed within the manga continuity of s-CRY-ed, as it possesses its own individual personality (albeit merely an even further accentuation of Martin's own dysfunctional nature) and independent authority, claiming to be the "ultimate evolution of the Alter" and indicating that humanity only served as hosts or vessels to nurture "Alters" until they evolved independence like Galan Du and supersede humans as the dominant species on the planet. Galan Du appears to possess all of Manga Martin Sigmar's "Alter" prowess and physical stats, only raised to a level higher. *'Body Alteration': Galan Du is capable of transforming its arms into rotating drills or slashing horns, easily capable of ripping through the flesh and puncturing organs of "Death Bullet" Kazuma and even generating explosions several hundred meters across with repeated drilling strikes. Galan Du is the manga counterpart of The Crystal. Trivia His last name in romaji has been spelled as anything from Jigmar to Zigmarl, but is revealed in episode 21 to be Sigmar on a login screen. He is the oldest Alter User in the series. Category:Male Category:Characters Male Category:HOLY Category:Characters Category:Alter Users